Alguien que me quiera
by Wichita Ookami-san
Summary: Porque detrás de esa sonrisa, existe un ser acongojado que lo único que pide en un poco de amor...


Hola… Les cuento: Me puse a escuchar canciones depresivas, y a mí, escuchar cancones depresivas me hace mal… El tema es que, al escuchar canciones depresivas, me sale el lado más EMO, DEPRESIVO, MALDITO, SOLITARIO E IDIOTA… Ese lado que yo más odio y aborrezco de mí, porque me hace sentir débil, y no me gusta sentirme débil… Así no soy yo… Ok, probablemente nunca vieron a esta pobre y triste (weona?) dama escribir más que weas insólitas, estúpidas y sin coherencia alguna… Pues bien, mis amores, esto es lo que genera un rato de canciones para cortarse las venas… No les quito más tiempo, lean y… Lean no más po'… Y si no quieren leer, no lean XDDDDDDDDDDDDD1!~~

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Himaruya-sensei, y esta wea la hago para dar pena un rato…

**Advertencias:**Un lado diferente de la historia, diferente al que yo leo siempre en lugares como este, cuando se refieren a la Guerra Fría… Algo así como: "OHH POBRECITO ALFIE! MATEN AL BASTARDO DE IVAN!"… Ok, eso NO lo verán en este… Drabble o One-shot? Ok, como sea… Y, una wea, muy, muy, muuuuuy, MUYYYYY! Depre… Si tienes tendencia a caer en depresión, no lo leas, en serio. No quiero sentirme culpable por algo más en mi vida ¬¬

**-nJn-**

Nunca antes le he comentado a nadie sobre esto, pero… Esto ya me está ahogando. No soporto seguir demostrando algo que no soy porque, saben? Detrás de esta terrorífica, cínica y sádica sonrisa, se esconde alguien… Pero alguien muy triste, porque nadie lo amo, ama… Y al parecer, nadie lo amará. Soy una nación, una potencia… En su momento fui una potencia más grande incluso que los mismísimos Estados Unidos de América… Soy la Federación Rusa, al que todos temen, al que nadie se acerca… El que se traga las lágrimas durante las noches porque su soledad lo agobia. El que cubre sus penas con una sonrisa. El que se refugia detrás de una sonrisa y una tubería…

Desde pequeño, nadie me quiso. Fui dominado cruelmente por Mongolia… Nadie me enseño el significado de la palabra AMOR, aquella que todos a mi alrededor conocen, pero yo no tengo derecho de pronunciarla, de sentirla, ni siquiera de pensar en ella… Menos de poseerla. Al parecer estoy condenado a estar sólo y triste por el resto de mi inmortalidad… Es que acaso no nací para amar? Probablemente soy alguien creado simplemente para imponer, para que le teman, para que no le hablen... Quizás fui yo quien se creó esa mala fama, y si fue así, de verdad lo siento, pero como dije anteriormente: A mí nadie me enseñó el significado de la palabra amor, nadie me enseñó a querer, y menos me enseñaron a ser querido. Tuve que aprender a sobrevivir sólo desde pequeño, aprender a defenderme, a ser temido para que no me ataquen; Tuve que formar una coraza alrededor de mi corazón, y encerrarme en una burbuja para que el mundo exterior no me haga daño. Porque, de veras, señores, el mundo exterior es mil veces más malo que quien les habla. Yo no soy malo, sólo me defiendo. En cambio, el mundo exterior tiene la misión de atormentarte, destruirte, atacarte… Hacerte pedazos y convertirte en un monstro, como lo hizo conmigo el muy maldito… O soy solo yo?...

No soy malo como todos me pintan… La historia está mal escrita. Todos dejan al yankee ese como el pobre ángel y a mí como el maldito bastardo comunista; La historia que a ustedes les enseñan, es la historia que enseñaron los mismos Estados Unidos al resto del mundo, en plena Guerra Fría, para desprestigiarme, para que nadie se acerque a mí, nadie me quiera… Para aislarme más aún de lo que ya estaba, únicamente porque yo no veía las cosas de la misma forma que él… Y ahora? Quién es el malo de la película? Quién es el que siempre queda como el perro de la historia? Yo… Acaso eso es justo para mí? NO, no lo es. No soporto ser el maldito infeliz que quiso conquistar al mundo, porque no fueron así las cosas. Sólo peleaba por un mundo más justo, más igualitario, y seré condenado de por vida por eso… Que logró esto? Que todos me teman y me apunten con el dedo, cuando lo único que pido es…

Un poco… Sólo un poco de cariño, de comprensión… Alguien que me quiera…

**-nJn-**

Les gustó? Yo sé que no… De hecho lo estoy publicando única y exclusivamente para ver qué tan emo puedo llegar a ser XDDDDDDDDDD!~~

Review? Por último díganme que no les gustó la wea

Que me vaya a la mierda

Que soy una comunista ql' (Cosa que no se los discutiré)

O que mejor no siga dando pena en FF y no suba ninguna wea mas…

PERO DENME ALGUNA OPINIÓN POR LA CHUCHA! D:

Eso…

Pudín ewe


End file.
